Fading into Truth
by Keira Higurashi9
Summary: "We are and will be the girls in the shadows. Where nobody can hurt us, touch us, or see us. And us the same to the rest of the world. It's us, or the world. And we choose us. That, was the vow we made to each other years ago." A story were an FMAB otaku and a Trekkie cross the gate to the FMAB world. Rated because, well, its FMAB. KeiraXEd and KatXAl
1. The Two Glitches

A/N: Hey guys. So this is my first FMAB story! Yeah! Enjoy and look to the magical box below!

* * *

(Keira)  
Kat and I were messing around, as usual. We were in Kat's horse filled room throwing stuff at each other as "Far From Home" by Vic Mignogna was playing loudly in the background. It was, like, 12 at night but Kat's parents were gone so it didn't matter if we were "roughhousing" a little bit. (wink ;3)  
"We should go do something else." Kat said as she threw a pillow at me from her bed. I easily caught it on the floor.  
"Why." I whine.  
"Please!" she pleads. I sigh.  
"Fine." I got up from the ground and walk over to my computer sitting on Kat's desk. As I stop the song , a slip of paper fell out from a random notebook and onto the ground. I pick it up and look at it. It was a transmutation circle from my all-time favorite anime/manga- FullMetal Alchemist! (fangirl scream!). But what was it doing at Kat's house? I dismiss the thought.  
"Hey Kat…" I say as I hold the slip of paper behind my back, "I have a deal."  
"What?" She whines.  
"We can go do something else if you do a transmutation with me."  
"What's a transmutation?"  
"It's something from my favorite anime…."  
"Ok then…tell me! I'm bored!"  
"Ok ok," I said as I began to explain transmutations to her and how we do it since she doesn't watch the show often.  
"Let's do it already!" I put the slip of paper on the ground and sat in front of one another.  
"You ready?" I ask mysteriously.  
"Yeah," she replies, not caring. We clap our hands together and put them on the circle at the same time. Blue electricity erupts from the edges of the circle and flies around us. It glows brighter and brighter as seconds pass.  
"What's happening!?" Kat screams. I was about to reply when we were suddenly surrounded by white. Everywhere it was white - except for the huge grey door behind us. Is this what I think it is? I've read fanfictions about this but I never thought it could happen. Oh no! Don't let this be is what I think it is.  
"Keira?" Kat whispers. I look behind me to see her frightened face. I didn't even notice she had slipped between me and the door.  
"Hello." A voice calls to us. I look up to meet the person's eyes - but there were none. Just a white figure with a huge smile on his face! He was standing up with his hands on his hips. The first thought I could register was "Truth." I was about to say something but Kat beats me to it.  
"Who are you?" Kat asks from behind me. Oh great, now he's going to rant his god thingy.  
"Glad you asked. I'm what you would call the world. Or the universe. Or god. Or truth. Or all. Or one. And- I'm you." he says, pointing to us at the end.  
"Yeah, ok, we get the point. So what do you want with us? You know that we don't have alchemy in our world so why bring us here?" I said, wanting to get to the point. I was so ready to get up and slap that smile right off of his white face. I mean, yeah, he could take me, but not Kat too! She has no idea what's going on!  
"There is something important that only you two can do on the other side of the gate," he says, a matter of factly. Oh great, just what I needed to hear. Here's the hard question.  
"So what's the payment?"  
"Huh?" he looks confused, if that's even possible.  
"Equivalent exchange, right?"  
"It has already been paid. Now enjoy the show."  
"Who-" I started to say but was cut off by Kat's scream. My shirt was being pulled back. I turn around to see Kat being dragged away by the black hands, pulling her to the gate. I grab her hands and try to pull her back. But the hands grabbed at me too. I'm lifted into the air, having nothing to hold me back. I see Kat swallowed by darkness, screaming my name once more. I look back to Truth's smile.  
"What are you going to show us?!" I yell. I just hope it's not what I think it is.  
"The Truth." He says  
"What was the payment?!" I yell as the doors close and I'm engulfed in total darkness.  
"Kat!" I scream into the darkness. I have no idea where she went. Could she be the payment? No, I can't think like that. I shake my head to drive the thought away. Suddenly, there was a white light and the truth was pouring into my head. Ribbons of information fly by as the black hands hold my head and body. Ed wasn't kidding when he screamed his head was going to explode in the anime and books. I grit my teeth and let the information in. I swear, my head is going to crack open. Suddenly, I was lying in an alleyway. I sat up and put my head in between my knees. I felt like I was going to puke. I managed to keep it down. The only thing that mattered to me right then and there was-  
Where's Kat?!

* * *

Comments? Questions? Idea's? Review? by the way trekhorse42 lent me the character Kat. Thanks buddy! :3 So far I've witten about 9 chapters in this. me and trekhorse42 have been editin them for at least a week now. (falls on the floor sleeping) I have to give credit to her too. My readers, thank you.

MAGICAL BOX!

Also, every stupied rewiew will make Ed shorter. So before you post a review, think of poor Ed! (Randomly found this :3)


	2. Realization

Chapter 2

(Kat)  
The only thing I can say is…..THAT FREAKED ME OUT! The guy, god, universe, magician, thing whatever, was the creepiest thing. And those black hands, what the heck were those?! And then I have to suddenly be in a random closet alone. Where's Keira?! She seemed to know what was going on. Once I find her, oh, she's going to get it! But now, I'm in a random closet with weird blue jackets and pants hanging on racks alone. I put my head in my hands as I sat on the floor trying to keep the sobs in. but they come anyway. Where's Keira?! I think that over in my mind until I hear voices. I look up to the door of the closet and start to crawl towards it. People are good, they can help me, I think over and over in my mind until I have enough courage to open the door. I carefully stick my tear stained face out into a white hallway. A woman stood there in shock. She had one of those weird blue uniforms on and her blond hair up in a sort of bun.  
"Can I help you?" she asks in a kind voice as she crouches down in front of me.  
"I'm lost and I can't find my friend." I sob quietly. I try in vain not to cry, but I can't help it. She puts her arm around my shoulders and helps me up.  
"Don't worry, I'll help you," she said as she led me away from the closet. "What's your name?"  
"Kat," I sniff.  
"I'm Riza Hawkeye, but you can just call me Riza," she said smiling at me. I decide then that I like Riza Hawkeye. We walked until we come to two big double doors. She knocks loudly.  
"Come in!" a man shouts form the other side of the door. She opens it and we walk inside. Sitting at a desk in the middle of the room was the only guy I remember for Keira's anime rants.  
Coronel Roy Mustang.  
I only remember his name because I love horses and whenever Keira says his name I start to pay attention. Wait… from Keira's anime rants. Uh-oh.  
"What is it, lieutenant Hawkeye?" He demands.  
"I found this little girl in the closet and she claims she's lost and can't find her friend," She states. I just stand there dumbfounded. Coronel? Lieutenant? I'm I in a military building or something? I wish I paid more attention to Keira's rants.  
"Can you answer some questions for me?" Mustang asks me. I nod my head slowly. "Ok, then I need your friend's name so we can send a search party."  
"Keira Higurashi."  
"Age?"  
"16."  
"Gender?"  
"Female."  
"Height?"  
"Two or three inches taller than me."  
"Hair color?"  
"Dirty blond."  
"Eye color?"  
"Light blue."  
"What was she wearing the last time you saw her?"  
"She had a tight black tank top: green cargo pants with a brown belt and a knife strapped on, combat boots that go up to her knees, and her hair was in a braid down her back." Mustang wrote my answers down and looked up.  
"Where are you staying?" uh-oh. I can't tell him about the Truth guy or he might think I'm crazy. I answer somewhat truthfully.  
"I don't know." He raises his eyebrow.  
"How did you get in the closet?"  
"I don't know." He looks over to Riza.  
"She might have amnesia." She said. He nods and looks back to me.  
"You will be staying in the military bunker house until further notice." He says, clearly stating that this conversation is over. He looks down to his papers as Riza starts to lead me towards the door. But I still have one more thing to ask.  
"Before I go," I start saying as Mustang looks up from his papers, "Where am I?"  
"In the Eastern Military headquarters in East City."  
"What country?"  
"Amestris." East City- Amestris- Military-Roy Mustang- Riza Hawkeye. They all add up to one thing.  
FullMetal Alchemist.  
Keira- I'm going to kill you!


	3. Hide and Seek

(Keira)

Right now, I have to find Kat, that's the only thing that matters. I can't keep the vile stomach acid down. I puke over and over again behind the dumpster I was lying next to when I got here. I'm getting in my nose which hurt like crazy. After a few minutes of this, I wipe my mouth trying to get as much of the stuff off before I set out.

I have finally seen the truth, which was nerve wracking, but I can't stop think about the payment. What did he mean it was already paid? I look over my body countless time and everything was there. So what was it? How high would the cost be for sending someone (or two) on the other side of the gate _and_ having me (them) seeing the truth? Was it Kat? Did he take her away like he did with Al's body? No…it can't be. She has to be here somewhere. But where is here? I got up and dust myself off and look around. There was no sign of life anywhere. So, I just shrug and walk in a random direction. Soon I reach light and people. Little shops line the streets as people walk in and out of them. Old fashion cars rolled down the streets. I look around for a sign or something but found none. So I just walk to a flower shop that was next to me.

"Um…excuse me." I said at the counter where a little old lady stood with her back to me. she turns around smiling.

"Hello," she says sweetly, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. What city are we in?" She ponders on the question for a moment. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to ask a little _old _lady.

"We're in East City." She says… still smiling. East City….

"Ok, thanks!" I say walking away waving. Then it's true! I am in FMA world! But am I in Brotherhood or the original? Where am I in the story? Is Coronel Mustang still deployed here? And if he is, does that mean Ed and Al are here too? (Fangirl scream)

But this _is_ very interesting. I've read so many Fanfictions about fangirls going to the other side of the gate. But I never really believed it until now. "Believe the lies" the thought suddenly pops into my head. Kat would always say that- that X-files otaku. But now I have to find her. Right now, that's my top priority. I start making my way to the Eastern HQ. Knowing her, she probably went to the police or something. I had to ask a couple of people for directions, but other than that I had it down where I was going. The sun started to dip into the horizon when I bumped into someone. I land on the ground on my butt. I look up to cuss them out but stop short. And when I mean short, I mean _short._ (A/N: I think you guys know who I mean :3) he starts walking around me like nothing happened.

"Brother! That's mean!" am armor boy shout as he stands in front of me.

"So what! She's can't help us fine that missing girl." He calls back, still walking as he mumbles about hating Mustang.

"Sorry about my brother. He's in a bad mood." Al apologizes and he holds out his hand to help me up.

"No prob." I say as he pulls me up. I dust myself off. "So… who are you looking for?" I ask, Fangirling inside. (:3 can't help it.)

"A missing person named Keira Higurashi. A little girl at HQ got lost and was looking for her." I internally laughed inside; _little_ girl….

"Do you know the _little_ girl's name?" I ask, snickering a little. I was enjoying this…. Al looks at me confuse because he can't tell what I'm laughing at. I was _so _enjoying this.

"I think it was Kat or something." Well, at least I know she's here and looking for me.

"Well, you found your missing girl." I say, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Really?" he pulls out a piece of paper and reads out loud. "Keira Higurashi, 16, female, dirty blond, light blue…" he then looks me up and down, which was kinda awkward."Brother I found her!"

"Are you freaking serious! Now I have to go back and listen to Mustang! Ugh!" he yells, "Come on, let's get this over with." He grumbles and walks away.

"Sorry…"Al says again. I just shrug it off, because I know exactly how Ed feels. We walk side by side with Ed ahead of us.

"So, where's Kat?" I ask.

"She's in the military bunker house. Her room is right next to ours. That's where you will be staying too once we can figure out where you were staying before." He's says. Uh-oh. That'll be hard to explain.

_Don't tell them._

I look around. What was that? I'm I going crazy?

_No._

What the heck! Who is that?

_It's me…Truth._

Oh great, you're in my head now after what you did to me and Kat! You got some nerve…

_Don't tell them._

Why would I listen to you!

Silence…

Guess he's gone. But that's really weird. Now Truths inside my head?! That's just creepy and wrong in every way possible. I scrunch my eyebrows thinking this over and over in my mind. Why would he do this? What important thing can me and Kat do? Is she experiencing the same thing too? Did she see that truth? I have to ask her ASAP.

"What are you thinking about?" Al asks me. I look up to see him staring at me.

"Uh… I'm trying to remember how I got here." I say.

"Oh, ok." He turns away as we keep walking. Phew, that was close.

Kat- I'm coming.

THE END


	4. Forget and Forgive

Forget and Forgive

(Kat)

I changed my clothes in my new single bed apartment. Changing my polo shirt and jeans into new jeans and a black tee shirt. I sat on the couch in the center of the room waiting,

And waiting,

And waiting.

I jump up.

"Agh! I can't take this!" I yell to no one in particular. I began to walk randomly around, sing aloud, doing random pushups on the floor. I kept this up until evening, and then I just lay on the floor doing nothing. I didn't bother to turn the lights on. So here I am in total darkness laying around waiting. Now, if I had my Star Trek and X-files books I'd be fine waiting around for Keira but _no_. She had to drag me into this! Now I'm waiting anxiously to claw her up with my 'kitty claws', as she calls them. There's a knock on my door, I tilted my head up.

"It's open!" I yell, too lazy to get up. The door clicks open and the two guys I met earlier come in.

_Flashback…._

_Just as Riza opens the door, a kid stomps in. Behind him was a guy in armor, looking worried._

_"What do you possibly want now?! We were so close to finishing our research when one of your guys drags us out!" he yells at Mustang._

_"Calm down Ed, I have a small mission for you." Roy says calmly._

_"Who're you calling so small you can't see him over your desk!" _ _He yells as the armor dude holds him back. Riza sighs and I just watch them quarrel. Edward? Is he the FullMetal Alchemist that Keira is so obsessed with? _

_"FullMetal, go find this missing person and you can go back to your research ok!" Roy finally yells."Now, take Kat to the empty apartment next to yours and report back to me."_

_"Who's Kat?" Ed says bored. Roy points to me and Ed around. I wave nervously and smile. He just snorts and walks over to me. "Come on, I need to get back to my research." He says and walks out. I follow him out with the armor dude._

_End flashback…._

I put my head back down on the ground.

"What do you want?" I say.

"We found her." My head snaps up to see Keira in the doorway.

"Hey…" was all I let her say before I tackle her to the ground. "Hey, what the…!?" I start scratching at her face, her arms, wherever skin was showing.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID I LET YOU TRANS…WHATEVER! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT WE GOT STUCK HERE YOU ANIME FREAK!" I screech at her.

"Kat… wait a sec!" she says as she tries to push me off, but I pin her arms under my legs as I continue to scratch her.

"HOW ARE WE GETTING HOME NOW GENIUES?! WE'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER! I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE MY HOUSE AGAIN! OR DAD! OR BISCUT! OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH A LONER FREAKAZOID LIKE YOU!" I scream.

"That's….ENOUGH!" she yells as she grabs my legs and flips me on the ground. We both jump up and start sparing. We dodge each other's kicks and punches until she throw me on the couch. "Do you think I asked for this!" she yells, blood starting to form on her wounds. Her face was showing conflicting emotions. Pain, sorrow, anger, confusion. She opens her mouth to say more but looks to the side. I follow her gaze to the Elric brothers in the corner of the room, huddling.

"GET OUT!" we both yell and they run out of the room, closing the door. We stay like that. Me on the couch and Keira standing a few feet away, panting. Little drops of blood drips on the floor.

"Keira…" I start. She sighs and looks down.

"Look," she starts, "We won't get anywhere if we fight like this. Let's just focus on what we have to do now, not on the past." This sentence, this phrase that she lives by very day, stabs me. She has been living like this for ten years, ever since her parents were killed. I start crying again.

"Keira…" I sob. She looks up at me and makes her way over. She sits down and holds me. I bury my head into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"I know… I know…" she whispers, petting my hair. We sat there, holding each other for a while. "Hey, remember that time when we were sparing at teacher's house for practice and you threw me into the pond?" Keira asks suddenly. I start laughing softly.

"Yeah, I remember. Teacher came out and he was laughing on the grass with me." I say. "Or when you slapped yourself when we were fighting. You had a bruise on your cheek for a week."

"You still remember that?" she asks laughing. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say weakly, crying stilling my voice. Ed pokes his head through the door, cautiously. Probably afraid of getting yelled at again.

"We're done." Keira says. He comes all the way in.

"If you want you guys could come over and look at Bio-Alchemy research with me and Al." Keira sits up more and looks outside the window. It started raining.

"Go where?" she says slowly.

"To this guy's house. His name's Shou Tucker" Ed says. Keira swears under her breath.

"I'll come in a sec. Meet me in the hall." She says urgently. Ed looks surprised, but shrugs it off and closes the door.

"What's wrong Keira?" I ask.

"You know I'm a huge fan of FMA right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So I know everything that's going to happen. Now I know what part of the story we're in. I don't want you to see this, so can you please stay here?"

"What! No way!"

"Kat!...Please…" she says. The tone in her voice reminds me when she talks about her past. Painful, horrible memories.

"…Ok." I say.

"You can read an Alchemy book while we're gone. I promise I'll explain everything to you when I get back." she says as she walks to the door.

"I'm sorry…" I say softly putting my head down.

"It's ok, I know you are. I'll be back soon." She closes the door softly. I walk over to the bookcase and look through it. I picked up the heaviest book, _The Basics of Alchemy,_ and sat back down on the couch. Better get started….I open to the first page and start to read.

Keira, be safe.

**Sorry i didn't update sooner but i was out of town. But how was the chapter? I tried to make it emotional and show the bond between Keira and Kat. Did i do a good job of that? And another thing, i have a poll going on! It's who's the most awsome anime guy. Please look at it! It's my first poll ever! And please look to the magical box below and reveiw!**

**Thank you awsome people who have read this and have reveiwed! :D**


	5. Reality Check

Reality Check 

(Keira)

I shut the door softly and sigh. So, am I really going to go through this? I know I can't let Kat go. It'll just scar her. But I'm already covered in scars…

"Hey, where's Kat?" I turn to see Ed and Al all ready to go.

"She doesn't feel that good." I say as I walk past them. "What are you waiting for? Let's go already."

_A short walk later….._

We stand at the front door of the Tuckers mansion. Ed and Al call his name and open the doors. Here we go… We walk down to his lab; the whole place was dark and empty, like a haunted mansion or something. We finally reached the open door.

"Hey there you are." Ed says as he opens the door wider.

"Oh, it's you guys."Mr. Tucker says. He always creped me out. His voice like a snakes, his glasses, ugh. (shuddering) "Look, it's my newest creation." I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glue on his 'creation'. "It's a chimera that talks like a human." He stands up and shows us. "Watch this. This person is Edward. Understand?"

"ED….WARD?" it says in its metallic voice. I choke back a silent sob.

"That's right – very good." He squats down and pets its head.

" VEH. REE. GOOD?"

"I can't believe it. It really talks." Ed said, amazement laced in his voice. He walks up and squats in front of it. I took a couple of steps closer, but stop myself.

"BIG… BRUH…THER…" I hear it say. There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Mr. Tucker… When was it that you got your licenses? By making the first chimera that spoke human words?" Ed says as he understands the truth.

"Uh…that was two years ago." Mr. Tucker says thoughtfully.

"And when did your wife leave?"

"…That was two years ago too."

"Can I ask you one more question?" Ed pauses the turns his head to glare at Tucker. "What happened to Nina and Alexander?" Al gasps and I turn my head to the side, tears threatening to spill.

"I hate perceptive brats like you." Tucker says. Ed grabs his shirt and throws him against the wall hard.

"Big brother!" Al exclaims as he moves towards Ed. I grab his hand to stop him.

"So that's what happened!" Ed yells, "This time you made a chimera out of you own daughter and a dog!" Al looks back at Nina, understanding what has happened. "Isn't that right? Because there's only so much you can do by experimenting on animals. Humans are _so much_ better. _ And I right?" _Ed yells as his face grows darker and darker with rage.

"nnh… why are you so mad?" Tucker says calmly. I put my hands to my ears, knowing what's coming. I can't… I can't go through this. When I watched the anime, I did feel anger to Tucker. But seeing Nina in real life… I let a tear slide down as I approach Nina and crouch down next to her. She sniffs me and rubs her head against my arm.

"BIG…SIS…TER?" she's says and looks up at me. "WHERE…DOES…IT…HURT?" I sob and hug her head.

"I'm sorry…I'm so, sorry." I whisper. I stand up and look over to Tucker and Ed. Ed has just thrown Tuckers state alchemist watch across the room and he's crawling over to get it. I walk up to him and kick him in the ribs. He falls down with a thud, still reaching for the watch. But I kick it away. "How…how could you…" I start, "She was your own freaking daughter! You and Nina were all that you guys had! And you still…" I clench my fists in rage. I draw my foot back to kick him in the head but felt something tug at my pant leg. I look back to see Nina letting go of my pant leg.

"NO BIG SISTER…"she walks over to Tucker. "DADDYS HURTING. DADDY HURTS." She whimpers. Al comes over and hugs her, saying sorry over and over again. "WANNA PLAY?" Nina says over and over, because Al promised her he'll come back to play with her the last time he saw her. I sink to my knees and put my head in my hands. That's when it finally hits me.

This is real.

I can actually touch, smell, taste things that I couldn't when you watch this on TV. This is real, and I'm really here. Nina and Alexander really got transmuted together and are in pain. Tucker is really a guy who doesn't care about his family, only power. And Ed an Al…. that's when I start to really cry. I haven't cried like this since my parents were killed. I had to be strong and unafraid of the world. I had to keep moving forward. Maybe that's why I like FullMetal Alchemist so much. Ed and I are so much alike, I guess it was comforting to see someone else go through what I kinda had to. Even if it was anime. But I guess I'm not alone anymore. I have Ed and Al…

And I have Kat.

**sorry i haven't updated in a while! my internet is being mean! it works, then it dosen't! D: But how did i do? did i get Nina and the mood all correct? anything that concern's you guys? question, comments, praise ;)**


	6. Explanation, Rain, and Old Memories

Explanation, Rain, and Old Memories

(Kat)

When Keira came back, she didn't seem the same…and it scares me. It looks like she's been crying. I had my nose bury in an Alchemy book (which was actually interesting) and look up when I hear the door open, I suddenly lost interest.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she walks to the bathroom. She just shakes her head and closes the door. I kept staring, trying to figure what had happened. I got up and knock on the door. "Keira...?" I say as I put my head to the door. All I got was silence. I knew I wouldn't get anything out of her when she was in this state. So I went back to the couch and finish the book, always looking at the door occasionally. But fell asleep, not seeing Keira again that night.

I didn't have any dreams that night. One minute I was asleep, the next I could smell pancakes. I groggily open my eyes, thinking my dad was making them. Or were they waffles? French toast sounds good right now though... I moan and sit up to have a blanket slip off of me. When did I have a blanket? I yawn and stretch my arms over my head.

"Mornin." Someone yells from the kitchen which was off to the right of the door. I open my eyes to see Keira flipping pancakes at the stove. Wait a sec… I sigh and hang my head. I'm still in FMA… "That's one way to reply." She says and turns back her attention to the pancakes.

"I thought you were my dad…" I say as I swing my legs off the couch. I look down to the Alchemy book I must have dropped last night and pick it up. "How…." I start but was cut off.

"The pancakes are ready!" Keira calls as she brings the plate full of pancakes to a small round table behind her. "Come on, your hungry aren't you?" I answer with my stomach growling loudly. She laughs and sits herself down in one of the four chairs. I trudge over and start loading my plate.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask.

"You know I don't like sleep." she replies stuffing food into her mouth.

"Well, you need to sometime." I say. She's not all powerful and strong like she acts. I should know that better than anyone. She just shrugs it off and I let the subject drop. I look to her face and see all the scratches I made. They crisscross over one another, like and intercut pattern. They weren't bleeding or anything, they already scabbed over. It's my fault she has them. I look away and try to get my mind on something else.

"Where did you get the pancakes anyway?" I ask, knowing there was no food in the cabinets or drawers.

"Al came over really early and randomly gave me pancake mix." She replies with a mouth full. She swallows and sighs in relief. "So, today I was thinking of going shopping." My mouth drops at the statement. Shopping, she and I both know that we hate it. "I know I know, but we have no idea how long we're going to be here. Anyway, I need to get more knifes…" she says the last one muttering. But I still caught it.

"You already have a knife!" I say.

"So! If we get into a big fight with other people we'll be ready." She responds, putting her hand on her knife hilt at her waist. "Anyways, we do need food and clothing. Cause let's face it, you can't go around in those worn out clothes for much longer" Keira states mentioning to me. I look myself over. It was true that my old Star Trek tee was getting a couple of holes in it. And my pants were fading and ripping at the knees. But my tennis shoes were probably the worst part. You could see the fabric ripping off of the toes. She did have a point... Even if it pains me the think that...

"So how long do you think we're going to stay here?"

"I don't know if we're in the original or brotherhood series yet. Just have to wait and find out." She says leaning back and putting her hands behind her head. I slowly chew my pancakes, afraid what reaction I will get for the next question.

"You said last night you would tell me everything," I say softly, "So what happened?" she looks at me surprised, but sighs and puts her head in her arms on the table top.

"I don't think you'll remember this, but remember when I was writing that one fanfic and you asked what this girl Nina looked like when you were proof reading it?"

"Yeah…she was like a dog/girl hybrid right?"

"And remember her story? About how her dad transmuted her into that thing?"

"Yeah… don't tell me…" I start putting the pieces together.

"That's what I saw." There was silence in the room as I absorb what she said. So this is real, and I'm not just dreaming. "It's funny, when you watch it on TV you still feel sad, but in time you let it go. But it actually happened. It's just not a made up fairytale anymore. It's reality." I look down at my plate. That really happened to her. That poor girl…

"What else?" I say, she cocks her head to the side to look up at me. "What else were you going to explain to me?" she leans back into her chair and looks me in the eye.

"I just have questions- did you see it too? When we were dragged into the gate?" she asks slowly. What the hay is she talking about?

"See what?"

"What happened when you went through the gate? Did you see anything?" Now she's just creeping me out.

"No….I was in the closet… one minute I'm sucked into the gate thingy, darkness, then in the closet." She stares at me wide eyed like she couldn't believe what I was saying.

"So you didn't see it," she mumbles and looks down at the table, "that's very interesting…"

"See what?!" I push on. "What, did you see something?"

"I saw the Truth. I tried to explain it to you once, but didn't know how. And I still don't."

"The ribbon things? Truth flowing into your brain?" I say trying to remember.

"Yeah, something like that…" there was silence in the room again. "Also, are you hearing voices in your head?" I look up in surprise. Voices in your head?

"No…not really." I say slowly. "Are you sick or something?"

"No no, never mind." She shakes her head. Something's up.

"Keira, what's happening to you?" there was silence in the room for a couple of minutes until Keira speaks up.

"Truth keeps talking to me inside my head." She says bitterly.

"The guy with the god-complex?" she randomly laughs.

"If you're talking about Mustang yes but it was the guys we saw before we got dragged into the gate." She wipes a tear from her eye.

"Yeah, that's who I'm talking about…" I say confuse.

"Well he does have a god-complex but his is god…" Keira mumbles, "But yeah, that's who I'm talking about." By now, we both finish our pancakes and take our plates to the sink that's next to the stove and the wall.

"Hey," Keira starts with her head down working on the dishes. "Don't tell Ed or Al that we came from the other side of the gate. They don't know anything about this yet and we can't change the story. We're glitches. We aren't even supposed to be here. So we have to stay out of mostly everything and figure out how to get home." I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah." I reply, walking over to the couch. We start tidying up the place. Putting books back on the shelf as Keira washes dishes in the sink. We step back when our work was done, admiring the place. It was almost sparkling!

"Hey, how are we going to buy clothes and food when we don't have any money?" I ask, the though suddenly crossing my mind. There was silence for a moment, then Keira sweet drops.

"I didn't think of that…" she almost moans on the ground. There was another knock on the door and Ed pokes his head through the door.

"Hey…" he starts but sees Keira growing mushrooms in the corner. "Did you guys have another fight or something?" he looks almost sober. Well, after what he saw last night, I don't blame him.

"Not exactly…" I laugh nervously.

"Then what?" I explained our ordeal to him. But not the "We come from the other side of the gate" thing. Just the money problem. He nods his head in understanding and sticks his hand into his back pant pocket.

"Here," he says as he hands me a glob of paper.

"What the," I start but stop myself looking at the paper. There was over two or three hundred dollars in my hands! (A/N: I don't know the currency there so I'm using American money. Sorry continue!) "You sure you just want to give this away?" I ask uncertain.

"Yeah, me and Al have enough to get by." He says as he starts out the door.

"Um, thanks!" I call as he shuts the door with a slam. Touchy much? "Hey Keira! Stop moping and let's get going!" I yell as I wave the bills in the air. She looks up and suddenly perks.

"Comin!" she says as we walk out the door.

*…^-^…. Sometime later…..*

"Where the heck are the stores?!" Keira says, clearly tired of walking around randomly. We've been walking around all day. We headed out around six or seven in the morning and it was already eight-thirty. All we've mostly seen are apartment buildings, so we haven't gotten much. Just a small bag of clothes for me that I'm carrying. We haven't found any food stores or clothes for Keira. We haven't even found any knifes for her! That's probably why she's so annoyed…

"You should've asked Al before he left where the grocery store was…" I mutter, but she caught it instantly.

"Hey, nothing we can do now." She says and puts her hands behind her head. "Maybe you should've asked Ed where it was…" she's just saying that to make us even. So I brush it off. I try not to take thing's Keira says personally. I know she doesn't mean them.

"So are we going to ask someone for directions or…" I trail off.

"No way! I'll figure out the way my freaking self." I knew it. I sigh and go up to a small fast food cart to ask for directions. If she's not going to do it I might as well… "Oi! What are you doing?!" Keira says looking behind to watch me.

"Asking for directions." A vain pops out from her head.

"I said I don't need any freaking directions!" she raises a fist at me.

"Well I do." I walk up to the cart owner, a man in his late forties, and ask where the nearest grocery store was. He was very nice; he even drew a map for us! I thank him and walk back over to a fuming Keira. "What?"

"I hate you…" she snarls.

"I know, come on, it's this way." I say leading the way looking down at my map. Keira was about three or four steps behind me. I look up to the darkening sky, thinking back to our conversation last night. How long are we going to stay here? I hope not for too long. Dad would be furious. At least Keira doesn't have a dad with high expectations. But I shouldn't say that. She doesn't really have any relatives she can live with. Well, she did have her uncle, but he was a drunkard and abused her. And she also had her grandma, but she would have to take care of her instead of the other way around. I know she doesn't like old people. So after her parents were killed when she was six, she had to work up the money to buy a cheap apartment. She does have a rough life compared to mine. My dad just goes out of town a lot on business. And my mom died when I was really little. I got lonely a lot. But that's when I met Keira in martial arts school.

My dad decided to put me in the fighting school when I was eight so I could "meet new people." So, the first day I went, I saw that little girl in the back with bruises and scratches all over her face, arms, and legs (later did I found out it was from her uncle). She looked sullen and hostile, and everyone ignored her. Since I was the new girl nobody knew, I stood a couple of feet away from her and everyone else. We were the outsiders. The teacher came in, gave basic instruction, and told us to pair up. Everyone instantly had a partner… except for the two of us.

"Hey, you want to spar with me?" I asked in a tiny voice. She looks at me like I was crazy, but nods. So after that one little sentence and a shake of a head, we became sparring partners. Soon after, lunch buddies joined the list, then friends; the list keeps going until it reaches sisters. That's how it all started, two outsiders that joined forces against the world. We shared our dreams. Our hope and fears. Our strengths and weaknesses. We told each other about our _true _self's that nobody knew. We opened up to each other more and more. Until we were like sisters. It gave me the one thing that I needed most. A friend to lean on.

Lightning cracks in the sky, jolting me out of the memory. Rain starts pouring down on us. I heard a short cuss, then pounding footsteps. I look back to Keira, buts she's running off in the other direction.

"Hey!" I yell and run after, but I'm not as fast she is, "Keira!" Where are you going now!? Why are you running away!? Keira - don't leave me alone again!

I need you.

**Hello awsome people who bother to read this! How did you like it? Look to the magical box below!**

**Kat: Why do you call it a magical box?**

**Keira: Because i feel like it!**

**Kat: Still...**

**Keira: You wanna go bro!**

***start sparing***


	7. First Transmutation

First Transmutation

(Keira)

Agh! I'm such an idiot! How could I forget?! This is about when Scar's attacking Ed and Al. I have to find them. Help them. Anything. I run back in the general direction of HQ. Hoping to run by them or something. My cloths stick to my body, my boot sequel every time they hit the ground, my loose hair plasters on the sides of my face and I'm panting but still going strong. I just run by an alley way when there was a huge explosion on the other side. Well, that has to be them. I run into the debris. As the dust clears, there was a huge wall of rumble in front of me. No problem. I take a couple of steps back, get a running start, and run along the side of the wall to the other side. I land beside a broken Al and swiftly stand back up. Ed was on the ground with Scar looming over him, about to blow his brains out.

"Ed!" I scream and clap my hands together, slap them on the ground, and transmute a katana. Scar looks back, surprised by the new comer. I run up and slice upwards, not knowing what I'm trying to accomplish. He side steps, but I still slice his left arm.

"Mwhahaha! That's what you get you murderer." I yell while flicking the blood off of my awesome sword, looking like a mad woman but I didn't care.

"Who are you? A State Alchemist?" he asks gripping his bleeding arm.

"Do I look like a State Alchemist to you!?" I yell.

"So you're not?" he says confuse.

"No! That's what I just said!" A gunshot fires and everybody's attention's is towards the bankrupt coronel with a god complex. "Really!" I yell. Mustang looks at me weird, but gets back to the problem.

"Cornel! He's…" Ed starts saying but was cut off.

"That man is suspected in the serial killings of State Alchemist. And judging from what I'm seeing, that suspicion just became fact…" I zone out, having read this countless times. I hold my sword, tip to the ground. I remember there was something missing, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Hey Kat," I turn to face her – she wasn't there. Aw crap. She's going carve me up after this. Something tugs at my shoulder and I spin around to find a tired, wet Kat. "Hey, there you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" I say, trying to cover myself up. She doubles over to catch her breath before screaming,

"LOOKIN...!"

"Wait shush." I drop in what was happening. Hawkeye just trip the Coronel and he's screaming "What was that for?!"

"You're useless on rainy days. Please stand back Coronel." She says as she loads a gun. _Useless _drops on his head, I burst out laughing. And to my surprise Kat starts laughing with me.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her.

"Because I remember that he shoots out flames or something." she replies, still laughing.

"Just wait…" I say in anticipation. Armstrong suddenly comes in. Kat and I watch as they battle, Armstrong ripping off his shirt, and finding out he's an Ishbalan.

"What's an Ishbalan?" Kat asks, but I just shake my head.

"I'll tell you all you need to know about the story later but right now, take a couple of steps back." I say, stepping back into the alleyway as Kat did the same. "Hiya Al!" I say as we back up to him. He stays silent. Ok then… Scar finally makes his exit through the sewers as Ed comes running over to us.

"Alphonse!" Ed yells to his brother, "AL! Are you all right?! Hey!"

"Edward…" He starts, "You idiot!" he screams as he punches him. I try to keep in the laughter, not wanting to interfere.

"I'm I missing something?" Kat stands on her tip toes to whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, a lot of things." I say. Once the soldiers come to check up on Ed and AL, I take Kat behind the troops lines and hide behind a car to fill her in on what has happened, why I ran, what an Ishbalan is and the war between the military and Ishbal. Once I was done, she stays silent. "Kat…?"

"You could at least fill me in _before _things happen!" she whispers harshly.

"Sorry…" I say dropping my head.

"Sheesh, what am I going to do with you!" she exclaims throwing her arms out.

"I don't know." I say, chuckling. She smiles in response.

"Well," she stands up and stretches, "Lets finish our shopping then you can explain everything to me at the apartment."She holds out a hand to me, and I take it. I brush myself off as we head the opposite way of the battle scene.

"Hey!" someone shouts. We both turn around to see Ed and Mustang standing in front of us. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I demand.

"We have a couple of questions for you." Mustang states, motioning to me in particular. Oh great…

"Meet me at the apartment." I say to Kat who shakes her head.

"No way am I going to be left behind again." she starts walking towards Mustang, pulling me along with her. Here we go.

The questions lasted about an hour at HQ. Ed, surprisingly, thanked me for saving him. He wouldn't have died anyways, but I accepted it graciously while fangirling inside. We talked for about an hour about the war in Ishbal and about what to do with Scar.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Hughes asks Ed and Al as they sit on the table all broken up. Kat and I stand in the circle next to Al and Ed, listening to their conversation.

"Shall I fix him for you?" Armstrong asks as he poses with his shirt off.

"No thank you!" Ed and Al say at the same time.

"I can't fix him without my arm, so I'll have to get another one." Ed says.

"Right," Riza starts thoughtfully, "if Edward can't use alchemy then he's just…"

"A little brat who swears a lot…" Havoc starts.

"And arrogant pipsqueak." Hughes chimes in.

"Useless, just useless." Mustang finishes.

"You're all picking on me!" Ed cries out.

"Hey, you were called useless too Mustang." I shout out as he sweet drops.

"Ha! Not so high and might now huh!" Ed yells. I never really liked it when Mustang insults Ed (even if they're really funny and true). Sometimes he needs to be slap in the face too. Mwhahaha! "I have no choice," Ed says getting us back on topic, "I have to go to my mechanic." AKA- the Rockbells. I sigh. This is when Ed gets closer to Winry. Once we got everything arrange for their departure (they have to go with Armstrong! Ha, poor fools…) we started to leave the room. Everyone walks out except for Al who has to be carried out by Armstrong. But one thing has been nagging at my mind since Scar asked me that one question.

"Hey, Coronel Mustang," by that time everyone has left the room except for the two of us.

"What is it? Um, Keira right?"

"Yes sir, when are the next Alchemy Exams?" he perks at this.

"Why?"

"I'm going to become a State Alchemist." I say with determination. He sighs.

"A couple of days." Ed would be gone for about a week. Perfect.

"Thank you sir." I bow and start to walk out the door.

"Wait." I stop, my face inches away from the wooden frame.

"Why do you want to choose this path?" I cock my head to the side and look at him.

"To make things right again."

**Hey guys! Sorry, short chap! And i wont be updating for at least two weeks. I'm sorry but i have to go to a vollyball camp this Sunday then i have Band Camp right after that. ugh...**

**But anyways how do you guys like this chap? I could totaly imagine Keira doing that to Scar!**

**Kat: yeah me too...*shuffles away***

**Keira: What! what did i do! Kat come back! *runs after her***

**Me: i have no idea what that was about...but anyways look to the box below and reveiw!**


	8. Two by Two

**AH! I'm so sorry i haven't updated yet! i just started school and i didn't know that honors classes would have so much homework! And on top of that i have band until 4pm! Ah! the only time i have to write/update are Sundays most of the time. I'll try really hard to update as much as possible!**

**So, how's everyones school life going? Mine sucks, but at least the library has a whole freaking three shelfs of manga! Ahh! So happy! :D.**

**But, anyways, i have a poll going on! go check out my profile and please vote! the question is what do you like about FIT. This is my first poll and i'm hoping to be a better writer and write what you guys want to read about! So yeah, check it out and you will be rewarded. If i get 20 of more votes...the reward will be a surprise. But i think you guys will love it :3**

**Ok, enough of my blabbering and on with the story! look to the magical box below and read a reveiw. Remember, everytime people ignor the reveiw box, Edward gets shorter. So please think of poor Edward and reveiw!**

**Ed: I'm not small!**

**Keira:Well, you will be if people don't reveiw!**

**ED: REVEIW. NOW. OR FACE THE ANGER OF THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!grrr!**

**Keira: I love my job :)**

Two by Two

(Keira)

Once I come out of Roy's office, I look around for Kat, but only found Ed waiting for me by the door leaning against the wall. He looks up as I open the door with a click, then turns he's head to the side, blushing. We were the only two in the hall. Why would he be blushing anyway?

"Hey Ed, what's up?" I ask, crossing my arms over my tank top.

"Kat's staying with Al to talk to him about something. So she asked if I could walk you to the apartment since you tend to get lost."

"I'M NOT GOING TO GET LOST PIPSQUEK!" I yell, even if I only had two of three inches on him.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A PIPSQEUK MIGET SO SMALL YOU NEED A MAGNIFY GLASS YOU GIANT FREAK!" He yells while waving his one arm around. We stare each other down growling. After a few moments, Ed sighs and looks away. "Come on, let's go." He starts walking down the hall. What the? Why did he look away first? I shrug and follow him, savoring my victory.

(Kat)

Al was carried into a storage room by Armstrong. I asked if I could say with him for a bit longer. I thought I could give Keira some time alone with Ed. I know she likes him. I've caught her staring at him a few times during the meeting. And I found out I have a lot in common Al. We both know hots heads with blond hair (hint hint) and we both love kittens! And it's so easy to talk to him. I almost revel too much about us. And about me. Right now, I was laughing at one of Al's stories about Ed getting stuck in a trash bin trying to save a cat. More like squashing it!

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah, it happened! Just don't tell Ed I told you." he says, putting his finger to his helmet.

"Don't worry, I promise." There were a couple of moments of silence as we sit in the ground staring at nothing.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks suddenly. I nod for him to continue. "I think Ed likes Keira." My head snaps up to look at him. Oh great, so much for not getting involved with the story.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, kinda curious of how he figured it out.

"Ed talks in his sleep. I think he dreams about her." I snicker at the thought of Ed rolling around in his bed moaning "Keira! Keira!". I chuckle. "And he kept staring at her during the meeting." Oh, the irony.

"Yeah, Keira likes him too. She's told me countless times." I roll my eyes.

"Really?" Al asks surprise.

"Yeah." I said sadly as I remembered what we agreed on. We made a promise to each other this morning. I know this will thrill her – and crush her. Because we will always be outsiders, no matter what world we are in. We are and will be the girls in the shadows. Where nobody can hurt us, touch us, or see us. And us the same, to the rest of the world. It's us, or the world. And we choose us. That, was the vow we made to each other years ago.

(Keira)

Ed and I walk down the hall to our apartments, silently.

_Don't deny it, you love him._ Truth says in my mind, trying to get me to admit that I love Ed. This has been going the whole time since me and Ed left HQ.

I do not! I scream in my mind.

_Uh, yeah you do! Remember that I'm you too!_

Shut up already! And even if I did, it'll never work out!

This time he stats quiet.

Kat and I are glitches. Even if I do love him, he's going to end up with Winry anyways. If we get too close to these people, well get hurt badly. Our hearts will be crushed, smashed and torn to pieces. And they would just live on with their lives as if nothing has happened. And we will be in the corner, covered by shadows. Glitches that were never supposed to come here, but still got wounded.

"Well," I say, opening my apartment door, "I guess…" I start saying when Ed grabs my arm with his automail. What is he doing?

"Well…" he says, blushing. I stared at him for a few moments. Why would he want me to come over to his apartment? Then I get what he's trying to say.

"You're scared that Scar will come back, aren't you?" I say. He looks up, surprised that I figured it out so quickly. I look into his eyes that show that there's still a kid in there. Scared and helpless. But it's so cute! (:3) I sigh and close my door.

"Ok." I say, smiling at the fact that he trusts me, if just a bit.

I watch as Ed opens the door and leads me inside Al and his apartment. It's different from our single bed apartment. This has beds on either wall with a couch and coffee table in between them. The kitchen was off to the right and the bathroom on the left. He leads the way to the couch and I follow, plopping down next to him. I bring my knees to my chest as I turn to face him.

"So….," I start, "What do you want to do?" he thinks for a bit.

"How about we ask each other questions?" he says, looking to me for confirmation. I shrug.

"Sure, you go first." He thinks for a while.

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's so cliché." I roll my eyes. He shrugs. "Forest green." He looks at me kinda surprise. "What!"

"I thought girls like pink or something." I pretend to gag.

"You're kidding, right?" he starts to argue but I cut him off. "Same question."

"Black. My turn, what's your favorite book?" uh oh. Normally, I would say FullMetal Alchemist. But I can't now!

"Um…. Inuyasha." Well, it's my second favorite.

"Never heard of it."

"Well, it's not very popular…. Uh, what's your favorite animal?"

"Cat."

"So you're just like Al." I snicker at him. He blushes at this.

"Maybe…ahem anyway yours?"

"Wolf." He looks surprised at this too. "What!"

"I thought you would like something…cute."

"Like what?!"

"Uh…bunnies?" I made my hand into a gun.

"I would rather trap them and skin them alive!"

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I laugh at this.

The list goes on and on until we get off subject and just randomly talk. It's easy to talk to him. It kinda feels nice. It's been a couple of hours and I have no idea if Kat got back or not. Probably. She likes to go to bed early and likes to rise early too.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ed asks.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, don't tell Al, but I think he likes Kat." My jaw drops to the floor.

"You got to be kidding me!" I exclaim.

"I know! He told me when we ran out of your apartment last night. He says she reminds him of a cat." I laugh at his comment.

"The funny thing about that is that my nick name to her is Kitty." Ed starts laughing too.

"Yeah, she showed us yesterday how much 'kitty' she has in her." I laugh harder. "Can I ask you something personal?" I cut my laughter short and become serious.

"Depends on what you're asking." I say coldly.

"What was your childhood like?" Death. Loss. Pain. Suffering. Heartbreak. Abuse.

"Well, I should go and see if she's come back yet." I say while getting up and walking to door, getting us on a different subject.

"I'll come too." Ed says and gets up with me. We both walk into the hallway and see Kat opening the door to our apartment.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hey yourself. What were you doing in Ed's apartment?" she raises an eyebrow at me.

"I invited her over," Ed says then looks away with a pink blush on his cheeks, "And you know, Al's not coming back tonight so one of you can have his bed. Cause I know that you guys have only one in that apartment." Kat and I both look at each other.

"We couldn't really…" I start.

"Keira, why don't you take up his offer?" Kat asks me.

"Well, why don't you go then?" I retort.

"No, you should because I know if you don't, you'll just sleep on the ground or couch." Ed looks at me in surprise. I sigh in defeat, knowing she's too stubborn.

"Fine…. I mutter. "Goodnight…" I snarl as I walk back into Ed's room.

"Night!" Kat say cheerfully as she closes the door. I swear, I'm going to kill her! Me and Ed walk into the apartment and sat down on the edge of either bed. We look at each other, and then look away.

"Don't you need to get any clothes or something?" he asks me. I blush a little.

"Um, I don't have any clothes to change into. Me and Kat tried to go shopping yesterday, but didn't find any stuff." I say, looking at my feet. But now I finally noticed how dirty I was. My black tank top was sticking a little too tightly to my torso, the bottom half of my green cargo pants were caked in mud; and so were my boots. Can't really sleep in Al's bed like this. Suddenly, fabric was thrown in my face, and fell into my lap. It was a pair of Ed's clothes. I look up to his blushing face.

"You can have them." He says. There was his black tank top and black pants. I blush too.

"Thanks." I mutter as I went into the bathroom to change. Surprisingly, they weren't as tight as I thought they would be. The tank top was perfect, even though the bottom was a little too short and shows my stomach. The pants were great too. They cover mostly everything. I take my hair out of its usual braid and finger comb most of the knots out and keep it down, letting it brush against my knees. I walk out the bathroom to the dark room…and see Ed taking off his shirt. I blush and look at the ground as I walk to Al's bed. I set my dirty clothes on ground at the foot of the bed.

"Uh, thanks again. You sure you don't want these back?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him as he does the same… still shirtless.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sure," He says, staring at me, even after he finishes his sentence.

"What!" I ask, slightly blushing.

"Your hairs that long?" I look down at it, seeing that it touches the floor when I sit on the bed.

"Yeah…why?"

"It's just…you don't seem like a girl who would have long hair like that."

"Well, it does bug me sometimes, but I have to keep it long." Whoops, said too much.

"Why keep it long then?" I guess I have no choice. And it wouldn't hurt if he knew. He couldn't blackmail me for it or anything.

"I had a boys cut when I was little and my mom would always tell me that I would look pretty with long hair. She would nag me about how she could play with it long."

"What happened to her?" I look down at the floor.

"She's gone." The room was silent. I look up at Ed. He had a dark expression. "What's with that look?" he looks up, like he just woke up from a trance, then looks back down to the floor.

"My mom's gone too." I look to the floor. I could ask how, but I already knew he tried to bring her back to life. And I knew those were painful memories for him. "Keira…" I look back up to him. "I can trust you, right? I mean, I know we haven't known each other for long…"

"You can trust me Ed, I promise." I say, wanting him to go on.

"I…I…can't, never mind." He turns away, laying down on his bed.

"Can I ask you something?" he grunts, staring at the ceiling.

"Why did you want to learn alchemy?" he turns his head to look at me, glumly. Then turns away. I don't know why, but the question just popped into my mind.

"Because…I liked seeing my mom smile." I smile a little as I look down at the floor where my hair lays in dirty blond heaps. Even if I don't fully have his trust, for him to say that, we might be getting somewhere.

"You still haven't answered my question." I look up at Ed to see him lying on his side, watching me.

"What?"

"What was your childhood like?" I cringe a little.

"…Why would you want to know?" I growl at him.

"Never mind."

I lie down and face the wall. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Soon I hear him snoring lightly. I stayed awake though, that memories flooding back to me. I don't remember falling asleep, it was a dreamless night, and I was grateful.

(Kat)

I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. It's kinda lonely without Keira. I told her to go just nice. But I would've liked her to stay with me. It's been like this almost our whole lives. We stayed by each other for at least six years.

Keira liked to come over to our house a lot. She said she didn't like her apartment. Well, it was a cheap one, so what did you expect. It's always loud. With people screaming at each other from floors below, cars were honking, floor boards creaked from people walking in and out. She came over to study, to watch anime and Star Trek/ X-files with me, to hang out, and to get away from it all. I don't think my dad ever notices when she's around. He's almost always away on some business trip and doesn't have any time for me.

I used to be alone a lot. After my mom died from a car accident, dad got his promotion and started to leave me alone at home for long periods of time. That was when I was five. Then when I was nine and dad got me into that martial arts class, I wasn't any more. Keira kept coming over gradually as time passed. Then I wasn't alone anymore.

But now I was.

This was supposed to happen sooner or later. Keira falling in love and leave me in the dust. But we know it can't happen here. Not in this world. Even if we wanted to, we still would have to go back. Truth would probably make us.

_Maybe I won't. _I sat up and looked around to the shadows. But no one was there.

"Keira?" I whisper into the darkness.

_Nope._ Is this what she was talking about when she said Truth was inside her head?

_Yep. Congrats! You got it right!_

Is that you Truth?

_Yep._

Would you get out of my mind!?

_Nope. Just have to tell you something. When Keira asks you a major question, say yes._

Why? What major question will she ask me?

Silence.

What's Keira planning to do?


End file.
